Last Light
by MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness
Summary: SUBMIT A MEW FIC! "Their the last light this world has..." "But what if they fail?" "They can't." NO LONGER ACCEPTING MEWS! MAY ACCEPT A SIDE CHARACTER IF ITS REALLY GOOD!
1. SUBMIT A MEW

"Hi everyone!" Mika shouted.

"Yo," Sukira greeted.

"Okay, well me and Suki are bored and I'm pissed at someone at my school. GO DIE TOM!! I HATE YOU!! YOU FUCKEN BASTARD!! GO GET A LIFE AND STOP TRYING TO DESTROY MINE!!"

Mika continuously rants about the bastard at their school while Sukira continues. "Anyway, We want to start a submit a mew fic and here it is! Enjoy!"

"And another thing IF YOU ARE READING THIS TOM!!! ..l.. (my way of flipping people off on FF)"

Sukira shakes her head at her friends behavior. "I am the only sane one here apparently. Anyway, this story will be about people and/or other creatures that have been seperated from society as the world goes deeper into darkness. And they are the last to save the innocent."

* * *

**Mew Stuff....**

**Name:**

**Age (at least 12-20):**

**Species (they don't have to be human. Such as Alien, Demon, Witch, and so on):**

**Personality: **

**Appearance:**

**Powers outside of being a mew if any:**

**History:**

**Other Stuff You'll want to add:**

**Mew Name:**

**Animal:**

**Mew Outfit:**

**Mew Weapon with description:**

**Mew Attack (Maximum is 3) with description:**

**Special abillities gain from being a mew:**

**Maximum number of mews we'll accept is 10. We will PM u if urs is chosen**


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

**A/N Mika: This is just the foundation of the story and everything.**

**Sukira: We get to be 25! Sweet! **

**Mika: Yeah, OC's will be introduced next chapter.**

**Sukira: Only 8 spots left! The third one, unless its atrocious and REALLY bad, will be the last freebie spot. Others will have 2 just be the best.**

**Mika: And we're not picking favs. Remember that!**

* * *

A tall woman, probably around 25, walked quickly through the crowd as people swarmed around her, her waist-lenght black and white hair flowing . She was terrified. 'A few more blocks, just a few more. Sukira, you better be there!'

Soon, she was in front of a frilly pink cafe and sighed with relief. The woman ran inside. "Geez, Mika! I thought they might have caught you!"

A woman, around the same height as the other woman, Mika, appeared out the doorway. Her dyed black hair flowed behind her. Mika glared at Sukira. "Suki, just caused your not a blond any more does not mean your not a bitch. And they almost did. God, those patrols are getting tougher to lose ever second. I don't think we have much longer before those bastards completely take over!"

Sukira shook her head. "I know. I know. We have to launch the project now!"

"Those bastards" as Mika put it, were the Leadership. They were a bunch of power-hungry humans who took over because they let out the secret of demons, witches, vampires, and aliens, etc living among them. So everyone thought they would be the only one to save them. Very few places haven't given up their freedom to the Leadership. Tokyo, unfortunately, was not one of those places. "Did you hack the system to that computer yet?" Mika asked.

"Don't worry, demon girl. I got it all covered. We just have to find the right people. And drop the disguise, please! I'm the only human here and like hell I'll turn you in!" Sukira stated.

Mika giggled, something she hasn't done in awhile, and dropped her disguise. Soon black cat ears and a black tail popped out from her body. Her nails turned into dog-like claws and her teeth into fangs. "You know? Being half demon, half witch isn't so bad!"

Sukira shook her head. "No one ever said it was."

"The Leadership sure did," Mika scoffed.

Soon both ran to the basement to check everything. "Let's hope these humans knew what they were doing," Mika muttered as Sukira typed in all the codes.

Sukira nodded. "Hope is all we have." After all codes were put in, Sukira pressed a red button. "Commencing Mew Revolution. NOW!"

Soon a light filled the basement, and soon, the whole country.

"Ow!" Mika whined once the light show was over. "I hit my head!"

Sure enough, Mika was on the floor, holding her head. Sukira shook her's. "Idiot..."

Mika soon got a sad look in her eyes. "These kids that'll be chosen, their the last light this world has. I hope this will work."

Sukira sighed. "What if they fail? What if these people we created from some messed-up, out-of date research doesn't work?"

Mika gave her a look. "They can't. We can't afford it. No one can."

* * *

**Sukira: Remember, ONLY 8 SPOT LEFT, WITH ONLY 1 FREEBIE SPOT LEFT!! SO SUBMIT UR MEWS QUICK!**

**Mika: PLZ REVIEW ALSO!!**

**Both: MAY YOUR LIFE BE ALL DARK AND DREARY LIKE OURS!! BAI BAI!!**


	3. Chapter 2: The mews

**A/N Mika: R U READY 2 ROCK?!**

**Sukira: Mika, your crazy. Enjoy your update people.**

**Mika: Note, each part, is happening at the same time so it doesn't matter what order you read it in. **

**Sukira: Oh and Meg, we had to change your species to wiccan since you said you did wiccan spells which are different than witches.**

**Mika: And Melody, we had to change your DNA since Meg took snow leopard already and since Toffee had tiger, white tiger is pretty much the same. If you don't like the animal we give you, we'll change it.**

* * *

"Go back to where you came from, Witch!" one kid shouted.

"Leave freak!" another shot.

Meg Momursu took a step back. "Leave me alone!"

The kids took another step closer, rocks in hand. "I said, leave me alone!"

Soon a light enveloped everything. Meg blinked. A shaped formed out of the light. 'Is that a, a snow leopard?' she thought. 'Cool!'

The small animal ran at her and went straight into her chest. "What?"

Light burst from Meg's body. 'Warmth. Such great warmth.' She lost consciousness.

* * *

Toffee Iwasaki took a claw and slashed it across her skin, watching the blood drop to the ground. Her tiger ears twitched. "For every time everyone hurt me."

Tears leaked out of her eyes. Then the video phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and sighed. Toffee pressed the reject button. "Sorry Yumi but you can't see me like this. I'm so sorry."

Soon, a blast of light exploded all around her. "What the hell?" A ball of light formed into the shape of a tiger. "Huh? What are you? What's happening?"

The small tiger jumped into her and Toffee fell to the floor, knocked out.

* * *

Usagi Reiako ran around laughing, having one of her random moments. She murmured some words and sparkles erupted around her. Then light surrounded her. She had a quizzical look. "I didn't conjure this."

A small black bunny appeared in the light. "Ok then…"

Then the bunny jumped ontop of her and sunk into her. "Woah, I did not summon this!"

Then darkness…..

* * *

Hikaru Maruyama sat in the shadows and watched the kids play in the park. She saw how a kid was probably going to get hurt, he was swinging so high. She noticed how a girl was going to get a home run in kickball, because of how hard she kicked it. She noticed how a another girl was going to collapsed from so much spinning around. Hikaru squeaked and her mouse ears twitched. She covered her mouth. 'No one heard me. Good,' she thought. Then her vision was covered in a bright light. "Oh no," Hikaru whispered as the light was made into a king cobra. She squeaked loudly. "Please don't hurt me. I'm just a innocent mouse demon! Please!"

But instead of listening to her, the cobra went straight towards her. Hikaru screamed as the snake entered her. Soon, she fell asleep.

* * *

Chris DeBarker kicked a rock, really pissed off. He saw another defenseless wiccan (A/N Not Meg) being taken. Some witches that cause trouble, that he could understand. But wiccans were healers not fighters. The girl didn't even have the heart to fight back. It was those other guys that were attacking her. Chris hated the Leadership. If it was up to him, they would be taken down. 'Grandpa, you would know what to do. At least you lived in a more free time. What can I do?'

He hovered a small rock and made it fly across the street and sighed. Chris was taken for a blood test when he was younger, like most kids at age 10 who didn't have obvious non-human traits, to see if he was human. The test came out positive but he still had these skills. Chris groaned. "Might as well head home."

Then a bright light surrounded him. "Whoa!!"

The light turned into a monkey. 'Wait, that's not a monkey. Orangutan? Yeah, that's what it is,' Chris thought. The orangutan screeched and jumped at him. "The hell?!"

The orangutan entered him and Chris collapsed.

* * *

Aoife Iver laughed as she watched another human fall into her trap. "WHAT THE HELL?!" the guy screamed.

His hair was now a neon green and he ran away screaming. Aoife sat down on the roof she was on and laughed, her fairy wings fluttering. "This is so awesome!"

Then a light surrounded her. "Cool!!" Aoife screeched as she jumped up, wings fluttering even faster.

Soon the light turned into a small butterfly. "Cute!" she exclaimed.

The butterfly flew towards her and landed on her nose. She laughed loudly as the butterfly sunk into her skin. "That tickles!"

Then her eyes started closing. "Pretty butterfly." She slumped to the ground, well, roof.

* * *

Jazz Yasha looked up from the shade of the tree she was sitting in. She was reading a book, trying to calm down from her hyper attack. Jazz's dad kicked her out until she was able to calm down. Then a light surrounded her. "Wow. What game are the witches playing today?" she wondered.

Then a panther formed out of the light. "Oh my god! A kitty!"

The kitty jumped at her and entered her body. "That cat is warm! Wow."

Jazz screamed as the warmth overtook her, trying to make her unconscious. But from being a vampire, it didn't work. 'What's happening to me?'

* * *

Melody Konami smiled as she watched the other teens playing a game of soccer. "Can I play?" she asked.

The girls glared at her. "Oh hell no!" one shot. "Why would we want to play with a witch?"

Melody glared. "Well, you guys are jerks anyway. I don't even want to play with you!"

She stomped away, only to have her sight covered by a bright light. Soon, the light turned into a white fox. "An artic fox huh? That is so cool!" Melody exclaimed.

She turned herself into a fox and went up to it. They both touched noses and the fox merged with her. Melody barked. 'This is so amazing.'

Then she fell to her side letting sleep take over.

* * *

Akira Koyama threw another punch at one of the guys attacking her. "C'mon, you demon. Can't handle a couple of guys?" But it wasn't just a couple, Akira could handle this with breeze if it was just a couple. No it was at least 10 guys, all looking between 20 and 25. "Look you good for nothing son of a bitch! I can knock you guys down no sweat!"

She clawed at one guy's chest and he fell down, not to get back up unless he had medical help. Akira kicked another in the chest and he fell down, the wind knocked out of him. She took a dagger from underneath her glove and drove into another guy's arm. "How do you like me now, you mother fucking BASTARDS!!"

At the last burst of rage a force of demonic energy erupted from her and all guys fell. Akira's cat ears twitched, her listening to see if any would get up. None did. Then a light filled the area. "What the fuck?"

The light formed a polar bear. "Okay, look you fricken beast. I'll knock you down too if you attack me," Akira threatened.

The bear ran at her anyway. She took the knife from her other glove and right when she was going to throw it, the bear crashed into her. But instead of it knocking her down, it went into her. Akira fell backwards anyway. "God, this isn't good."

Then nothing….

* * *

Sukira typed away at her computer. "I have 9 signals on the screen for us to collect."

Mika jumped up, her tail swishing behind her. "9?! We sent 10!"

Sukira shrugged. "Maybe the last DNA hasn't found a host."

Mika sighed. "Maybe. C'mon Suki. Let's go get our little helpers."

Sukira and Mika left the café to go find the new mews.

* * *

**Mika: Okay, so we have 1 space left! If you already submitted a mew, you can't submit another unless we get desperate.**

**Sukira: We'll try to update soon.**

**Both: BAI BAI!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Chris, Toffee, and Jazz

**A/N THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE IS HERE!!! Enjoy and plz yell at us if we don't update in 2 weeks. This takes place a couple of days after the Mew Revolution was launched. Mika and Damante parts are written by Mika. Sukira parts are written by Sukira.**

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING!! Especially not the Hakuna Matata phrase.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Finding Chris, Toffee, and Jazz

Mika hung up her cell phone, back in her human disguise. "Damante is going to go find a mew while we look for others."

Sukira chuckled. "Are you sure that's such a good idea Mika? Remember what your older brother used to say. NEVER under ANY circumstances trust a Frenchie. Especially if it's a vamp one. (A/N He actually said this in RL)."

Mika held her cell phone tight in her hand, tears coating her eyes. "Well Suki, my brother is dead. Can we just go find them?"

Sukira nodded, not wanting to push the issue. "Lets go."

The two went their separate ways, looking for their new saviors.

* * *

Mika looked around, the small tracker in her hand. "God dammit, Sukira said this thing would work."

She shook the device by her ear, hoping for a signal. Apparently, God was on Mika's side as it started beeping like crazy. "Wow! The shaking worked!" Mika cheered, earning weird looks from the people on the sidewalk.

A blush covered Mika's face as she followed the tracker to a HUMAN?! Mika shook her head. 'Will that guy help us? Hopefully we didn't catch a Leader Lover,' Mika hoped.

She walked up behind the guy. He was a rugged looking guy, maybe about 18 or 19. His black hair was really messed-up, like he just got out of bed and he was wearing a REALLY old army jacket. So of course, he had to be the one. "Um, hello?" Mika called trying to get his attention by pulling her polite act out of her bag of tricks.

The guy turned around. He pointed to himself and Mika nodded. "Hi, I'm Mika-Zuki," she greeted.

"Chris. Anything you need?"

Mika nodded again and brought her voice lower. "Yeah, someone to help me take down the Leadership."

Mika expected patrols to come out from behind places and capture her. Do experiments on her. 'I shouldn't of been so blunt!'

Mika expected a lot of things. Just not what the guy said next. His dull brown eyes lit up. "Are you serious?"

Mika nodded stiffly. "Then you got yourself a solider."

Her eyes went wide. "Really?"

Now it was Chris's turn to nod. "Okay then. Did you experience anything weird the past couple of days?" Mika asked.

"Yeah, it was 2 days ago I was surrounded by this weird light and saw an orangutan."

"Did it go in you?"

Another nod. Mika smiled. "Then you Chrissie, are perfect!"

Chris's eyebrow twitched. 'Did she just call me Chrissie?'

"Did you just call me Chrissie?"

Mika giggled and grabbed Chris by the hand. "C'mon Chrissie. I got to take you to our base."

"Okay, stop calling me that!"

Another giggle from Mika. "Nope!"

Chris sighed. "How old are you? 15?"

Mika shook her head. "25 acting 5."

Cue eye roll from Chris. "Figures, someone finally plans to take down those bastards and its an immature crazed nut."

Mika laughed. "I prefer crazed up frootloop."

Now it was Chris's turn to at least chuckle.

* * *

Sukira ran, trying to catch her breath. "Damn patrol are everywhere. Hopefully they didn't catch one of ours."

She walked into the park, breathing in its fresh scent. "Okay, if I was a mew where would I be?"

"C'mon Yumi!"

Sukira looked to see a tiger demon calling to a panther demon. "I'm coming, I'm coming," the panther yelled.

Soon, Sukira's tracker started going off. She smirked as she looked at the tiger demon. "Hey kid!" she called.

The tiger demon looked to her. "Me?" she squeaked.

'Awww. Kid is afraid I'm patrol.'

Sukira nodded. "Yeah you!"

The panther demon glared at Sukira. "Toffee, be careful."

"I'll be fine Yumi. No worries!"

Yumi smiled, quoting a movie they both loved. "Hakuna Matata."

Toffee smiled and went up to Sukira. "What do you want human?" she asked.

Sukira tried to smile, but smiling wasn't her thing. "I want to know if your special."

Toffee stood taller. "I'm special!"Sukira noticed a mark on her arm. "I can see. I have a project Kid, and I think you can help."

Toffee shrank away at this and Yumi, who was still in that spot, snarled. Sukira held up her hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, no experiments. See, I'm betting something weird happened to you a couple of days ago." Toffee nodded so Sukira continued. "Well, that was you becoming something that could take down the Leadership."

Toffee's ears twitched. "No lie?"

Sukira shook her head. "No way in hell I'm lying cause I got a friend like you and she hates the Leadership."

Toffee nodded quickly. "I wanna help!"

Sukira nodded herself. "Then follow me Kid."

* * *

A tall man, looked about 26, jumped from tree to tree. His spiked up brown hair shook in the wind. "God Mika-chan. You just had to beg me to help you."

Damante looked left and right, then snarled, fangs glistening. "Help!!"

Damante ran to see a short girl with long black hair, kicking and screaming, as a patrol officer held her to a tree and laughed. "Haven't had this much fun in days. Well, I'll just tell the boss she used her powers to seduce me," he said.

"Let me go, jerk!" the girl yelled, her fangs not able to get on his neck.

The patrol's hands were about to go somewhere they shouldn't have when he was punched back and flew into a tree. "Ow…"

Damante's eyes turned a dangerous red. "That is no way to treat a lady."

Then he saw it. Damante smirked. "Well I am thirsty."

*20 minutes later*

"Thanks," Jazz muttered, holding her knees to her chest.

Damante wiped his mouth. "No problem. You okay?"

Jazz nodded. Damante felt a small buzz, coming from his pocket, the pocket that held the tracker. "You know, I can take you somewhere safe. Somewhere, where the patrols won't be able to touch you."

Jazz looked at him with her sharp blue eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. Us vamps have to stick together," Damante answered.

Jazz jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you!"

Damante took the shorter girl's hand and led her out of the forest and towards the pink café.

* * *

A tall girl walked the streets, emitting a dark aura. "I have to find who did this to me. I have to."

Cy Kitsune walked forward, letting her instincts guide her as her silver hair blew around her.

* * *

**Mika: That's it for intro number one.**

**Sukira: It'll take a couple more chapters to have everyone introduced.**

**Both: REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Akira, Meg, and Usagi

**A/n WHOO!! An actual update! Read on people!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MIKA, SUKIRA, AND DAMANTE!!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Akira, Meg, and Usagi

Sukira followed the tracker to the next mew, Toffee quietly following. Sukira kept glancing back, making sure no patrol tried to take either of them. "Fuck off bastard! I'm hungry and I have fricken money!"

Sukira and Toffee turned the corner to the shouting when the tracker started beeping like crazy. They saw what looked like a simple cat demon arguing with a shopkeeper. The shop keeper glared at the girl. "I don't allow anyone of your kind into my shop."

That seemed to get the demon angrier. "You son of a bitch! That is not fair!"

The shopkeeper just slammed the door in her face flipping the sign in the window from saying "Candy bars for 50 cents" to "NO MAGICAL CREATURES ALLOWED!"

That earned a major growl from the cat. She was about to slam into the door with her shoulder when Sukira stopped her. "I wouldn't do that."

The cat glared at her. "Why fricken not?"

Sukira looked around. "Because patrol is probably just a shout away and your going to end up getting hurt or worse, taken away."

"Why do you care?" the girl asked.

"Because I have a friend like you and I hate the Leadership. I'm Sukira," Sukira greeted. "And this is Toffee."

Toffee waved. "Hi!"

The girl nodded. "I'm Akira. So what the hell are you doing on this side of town?"

Sukira smirked. "Just trying to get people to help form a rebellion."

Akira's eyes widened. "For real?"

Sukira nodded. "For fucking real."

Akira smiled. "You know, I think we could get along."

Toffee smiled and Sukira nodded again. "I think we could. Follow me."

So the two girls followed Sukira to the last mew on their agenda.

* * *

Mika skipped along the sidewalk, whistling a tune. Chris looked at her weirdly. Mika looked at him and glared. "What?"

"Do you always act like a little kid?" Chris asked.

Mika sighed. "Chrissie, learn this and learn it early. Its better to act like a kid than an adult."

She started skipping off again but Mika's smile looked forced. Chris groaned. "Stop calling me Chrissie!"

Mika turned around and stuck her tongue out at him only to bump into a gangster looking kind of guy. He turned around and glared at her. Mika whimpered. "Oh crap…"

Then the tracker in her hand started beeping like crazy, pointing to the girl in the middle of the crowd. "Back off, this freak is ours!"

Mika's eyes turned cold and the guy took a step back. Chris stepped next to her. "Hey, who are you to be hurting that girl?!" he shouted.

The gangster dude sneered at him. "She's a witch!"

The girl squeaked a bit. "I'm a wiccan!"

The guy turned to glare at her and one of the other guys kicked her. She winced in pain.

Mika's glare turned colder. "Chris?"

Chris looked at her. "Stop me from killing him when I'm done," Mika finished.

Chris gave her a confused look. That is, until Mika's disguise spell melted away. Her tail was twitching crazily and her ears pointed straight up. The guy took a step back. "What the hell?!"

A loud and vicious snarl broke from Mika's mouth. The girl looked at her in awe. "Leave the girl alone and I won't hurt you," Mika growled.

Of course, the leader gangster guy was an idiot and threw a punch at her. In a flash, Mika dodged it and was behind the guy. He turned around and Mika had him by the throat. "Take your men and go away if you value your lives…" She squeezed his throat for added effect.

Then she threw him a good 20 feet, making him break his arm landing. The guy screamed in pain and his guys went to help him. Mika went to the wiccan, her eyes now soft. "I'm Mika-Zuki. But you can call me Mika," she said, helping the girl to her feet.

The wiccan smiled at her. "I'm Meg."

Mika snapped her fingers and her disguise spell was reactivated. "Well Meg, I think you need to come with me. I think your one of the people I'm looking for."

Meg shrugged. "Okay. You saved my life."

"C'mon Chrissie! One more on our agenda," Mika said to Chris, walking off without waiting for the two mews.

Chris groaned for the umpteenth time. "Stop calling me Chrissie!"

His response was a laugh from both girls.

* * *

Damante and Jazz looked at the house. "The next one lives here?" Jazz asked.

He nodded. "That's what the tracker says."

Damante and Jazz both heard shrieking from the back. Both ran to the back to find a small witch girl casting sparkle spells. "Hello?" Damante called.

The girl looked at him. "Yeah?"

Damante smiled, showing off a fang. "I'm Damante and this is Jazz."

Jazz waved timidly. "I'm Usagi," the witch said suspiciously.

The tracker in Damante's pocket went off like crazy. He knew she was the one. "Well miss Bunny. I need you to come with me."

Usagi glared at him and Damante looked around as the sparkles turned into sharp needles. "Why?"

Damante sighed. "Deactivate the spell, girl." God what trouble did Mika get him into? "A couple of friends of mine are no lovers of the Leadership and need you to help them."

"With what?" Usagi shot.

Jazz smiled. Damante explained it to her on the way there. "We're going to be mews and save our people! No more Leadership to hurt magical creatures! A free world for us!"

Usagi's eyes widened. "Stop joking around."

Damante shook his head. "We're not. You were infused with the data of an animal to help us. Will you?"

Usagi smiled and the needles vanished. "A world without the Leadership? Count me in!"

The three now went off to find the last one on their list.

* * *

Cy growled as another human got in her way. Stupid patrol. "Go away!"

The patrol guy smirked at her. He pointed to her. "Why? I need to get at least one more creature to fill my quota and be promoted. You'll do."

Cy growled at him again and soon the man wouldn't talk again. Cy walked away from the bloodied mess. "Need to find them. Need to find who made me like this," she muttered, the scythe disappearing, her fox tail wagging behind her.

**

* * *

**

Mika: Whoo!! Awesome chapter!

**Sukira: Hell yeah!**

**Mika: Oh yeah, I need 3 Leadership member profiles. So anyone who wants to submit one can.**

**Sukira: Even people who's mews are in here.**

**Mika: I'll take the 3 nastiest for the high 3 of the Leadership.**

**Both: SO REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 5: Aoife, Hikari, and Melody

**A/N AN ACTUAL UPDATE!!! (gasps from the audience) This chapter is dedicated to my twinnie! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOTOMI!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Aoife, Hikaru, and Melody

Sukira walked down the block, one hand in her jacket, the other on the tracker. Toffee and Akira followed her, waiting to meet another future teammate. "Hehehehhehe! Catch me if you can!"

Toffee sniffed the air slightly. "A fairy!" she shouted.

Akira shook her head. "A changling. A half-blooded fairy."

The tracker started going off as the halfling fairy flew overhead and landed behind them. "Get into the alley," Sukira said through gritted teeth. She knew some patrol was just around the corner. She pushed Toffee and Akira into the shadows and stuffed the tracker into her coat pocket. Sure enough, patrol came running onto the block they were on not 5 seconds after Sukira made sure the tracker was hidden. The half-blood giggled. "You can't catch me!"

She flew into the skies her flaming red hair swishing in its ponytail at her constant movement. The patrolmen growled, not able to get her. Everyone else left the streets one the patrol came. Everyone but Sukira. One of the patrol took out a walkie talkie. "We have a flyer. Send in air patrol now.... OOF!"

Sukira kicked him in the face, the walkie talkie flying out of his hand. A smirk graced her features, as the fairy looked at her in awe. "Hey! You can't.. OW!!"

Sukira kneed the other man in the crotch, making sure both were down before hitting pressure points on their necks, knocking them out. "That's how I roll," Sukira stated, crossing her arms.

The halfling landed. "Wow wow wow! You are so cool! Thanks for the help! I'm Aoife Iver!"

Sukira nodded towards the hyper fairy. "Sukira Misa."

Aoife smiled wide. "Well thanks again! See ya!"

She started flying off but Sukira grabbed her leg. "Hey Kiddo, how about you return the favor for me? I need help with something and you seem to be perfect."

Aoife landed. "Well since you helped me…."

Sukira smiled a small rare smile. "Arigato."

She motioned for Toffee and Akira to come out of the shadows. Toffee looked at her feet, slightly shy. "Glad to meet you. I'm Toffee."

Akira nodded towards Aoife, similar to Sukira. "Akira Koyama. Learn it, Remember it, fear it."

Sukira took on a scolding look. "Aki be nice."

That sent her into a rampage. "Fuck off! Don't you dare call me Aki!! Arrgh!! Bitch, I hate it when people call me that!"

That just sent the two younger girls into hysterics.

* * *

Mika, Chris, and Meg walked into the park, taking a short break from searching. "Are you sure that thing works?" Chris asked, pointing to the tracker in Mika's hands.

"Of course it works!" Mika exclaimed. "It has to," she added in a quieter voice.

Meg sighed. "I hope we find him or her soon. I wanna meet the rest of my teammates."

Chris and Mika filled her in on what the project was about. Meg wanted to start right away. "Well hopefully their as cooperative as you and Chrissie," Mika stated.

Chris groaned. "My name is not Chrissie!"

Mika and Meg giggled. "Whatever you say Chrissie," Meg said. She adopted the nickname for him also.

Chris just groaned and flopped onto the nearest bench. "I swear, with you two around, I'm not going to survive."

"Probably not," both girls said in unison.

Then a high SQUEAAKKK was heard. A mouse demon rushed from the bushes, a giant cobra behind her. A quick scent and Mika knew it was a snake demon. The tracker went crazy in her hand. Mika swore. "What the hell with you guys and getting yourselves attack?!"

Meg shrugged. Mika swore again as the mouse dodged another attack with speed that could only belong to a mouse demon. The snake's mouth opened wide as the humans in the park screamed and ran out. How convient that the patrol doesn't come when a human isn't the one attacked. Not! Mika handed Chris the tracker. He looked at her like she was crazy. Which she kind of was. "Are you insane? That thing is huge! You'll get killed!" he shouted.

Mika smirked. "And? The bigger they are…"

"The harder they fall!" Meg finished.

For the second time that day, the disguise shedded itself from Mika's body. Her demonic scent automatically hit the cobras nose and her demon aura made Meg fall off the bench. Mika's claws grew in length, glowing a bright light. "This should teach you to mess with poor defenseless demons! (yes I stole her attack from Inuyasha just changed) Cat Claw Soul Slasher!"

She swung her attack at the demon and it automatically backed off the mouse to dodge. "It transformed back to its more humane form. A growl left Mika's throat at the same time a hiss left the snake demon's throat. "Leave now snake before I make you," Mika snarled, flexing her claws.

The demon shook his head. "This one is my lunch. I cannot give her up."

Mika automatically lost it. "What is this? The feudal era?! Go buy your food!"

The snake demon hissed. "Do you understand how hard that is to do? No place will let me in! I have to provide for my family!"

Mika took a step forward. She knew the demon was right. Times were rough for their kind and they were known to go to more animalistic tactics to get what they need to survive. She grimaced. "Then find a new meal. This one is not yours to take." She took another step forward.

The snake hisses again. "No way in hell."

A coldness swept over Mika's features making the snake, the mouse demon, Chris, and Meg shiver. Mika flexed her claws again. "I said LEAVE!"

The snake demon transformed back to its cobra form and took off. He did not want to die today… Smart snake. Mika turned towards the mouse demon, who took a step back. The coldness left Mika and she smiled widely. "Hi! I'm Mika-Zuki! Mika for short."

The mouse demon sighed in relief. "I am Hikari. Do you always turn cold like that?"

Mika smiled sadly. "Only to save the innocent."

Lets just say it wasn't hard to convice Hikari to follow them after THAT display Mika showed.

* * *

Damante groaned. "Anything?" he asked Jazz who he let hold the tracker.

Jazz shook her head. Usagi frowned. "I'm bored!"

Damante glared at her. "We have to find at least one more mew until we can go back okay?"

Usagi grabbed a random person. "She's one!"

The girl, a human no less, got terrified. Damante forced Usagi's hand off of her and she ran off. "Control yourself! We'll find her soon."

Soon the tracker in Jazz's hand started beeping like crazy. "Like now!"

A white fox ran passed and the tracker went crazy. "Follow that fox!" Damante shouted.

All 3 ran after the fox who just continued to run away. Soon Jazz caught her. "Caught her or him…"

Damante smiled. "Good."

Soon the fox transformed into a girl. "Hey! Let go!"

The girl had dark blue hair and was really tall. But a few seconds later her hair changed to a snow-like white and she dropped an inch. Her skin stayed pale both times. "A shape-shifter!" Usagi exclaimed.

Jazz just poked her. The girl smiled slightly. "I'm Melody. And may I please ask WHY you were chasing me?"

Damante shot her another dazzling smile. Melody swooned slightly. "I am

Damante and this is Jazz and Usagi." Here both girls nodded. "May you please come with us?"

Melody nodded, in a slight daze (for that is what happens when stupid vampires use dazzling against you). "O-Okay…"

Damante smiled again making Usagi gag and Jazz smile even wider. "Perfect," he stated.

* * *

Cy growled. She found the source of power that turned her into this but no one was there. "Might as well wait," she told herself.

So she sat and waited.

**

* * *

**

Mika: Done! And four pages!

**Sukira: Yeah, whoo-hoo…**

**Mika: Srry Melody about your part not being as action-packed as the others.**

**Sukira: And we need 2 talk 2 u and Jazz.**

**Mika: HAPPY B-DAY TWINNIE!!!**


	7. AN

A/N I'm sorry, but I might not be able to update or review anything for a long time. Most of you might think I went and died. My parents are debating weather to send me to Boot Camp, a mental hospital, or catholic school. Maybe you'll see on the news a story about a girl who sent 3 teachers or drill instructors or nurses to a nice padded room just for the hell of it. That girl will probably be me if my parents go through with it. So syanora for now and until we meet again.

~MikaZuki, once a demon always a demon


	8. Chapter 6: A Look Into The Leadership

**A/N Shhh. I'm sneaking on to update Last Light. Here's a special look into the LEADERSHIP!! All Mews hold fire, you'll get your chance. Enjoy!**

**Note: I changed ALL the ages of the High 3. Do you people TRULY think the world is going to let a bunch of 20 year olds rule it? Also ALL OF YOU GAVE ME THE SAME PERSONALITIES WHEN IT CAME TO THE LEADERSHIP AND DIDN'T GIVE ME MUCH TO WORK WITH!!! So I'm going to have my fun and not care if you people yell at me.**

**Another Note: Whoever gave me Kou (too lazy to look it up), I thank you very much. He's gonna be my little play thing when it comes to this story. I'm going to have fun with him.**

**Another, Another Note: Cherrie-sama, Hina is also in here. She's going to be a fun character. And note Telepath is the same as Kinetic-Manipulator. Telepath is just easier to write.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of Tokyo Mew Mew. **

Chapter: A look into the Leadership

A quick slash here, a cry of pain there, and Dertah got to see all that this little child werewolf had to offer. She wrote down some notes before going back to examining the organs. Soon she felt a presence behind her. "Dertah, it is time for the meeting," a dull monotone voice sounded.

She turned around to see Kou, the youngest member of the Leadership at age 29 and yet already a member of the high three. Dertah nodded, removing he plastic gloves. "Alright Kou. I was just playing with one of my children. I'll be up in a second."

Kou nodded back, eyes as cold as ice, before walking upstairs, not waiting for the woman to follow. "Stupid little brat," Dertah muttered.

She and shrugged off her lab coat, placing it on her chair near her desk. Dertah walked up the stairs, down a LONG hallway, hiked a left, walked down another hallway, and finally got to the smaller conference room for High 3 meetings only. She sat in one of the chairs, her two associates looking through files. Dertah took out her own folder. "So shall we get started?" she asked.

Kou gave her a brief nod, some of his bright red hair falling into his face. He brushed it away, slightly irritated. "Ryan, you start," he said icily.

Ryan, who looked like he could be Arnold Schwarzenegger's evil twin, nodded an evil smile on his face. "We now have Canada under our power. Unfortunately, some states in the U.S. and China still refused to accept the Leadership."

Dertah sighed. "Ah China and America, the crowning jewels for our crown. If we have them accept us as their leaders, the very few resisting countries will fall to their knees before us. And those pitiful beings from Hell will be wiped out, nothing more than gum on the bottom of our shoes."

Ryan let out a loud and dark laugh. "Demons, vampires, witches, shape-shifters, werewolves, aliens, and who knows how many more creatures are out there? But we will find them and we'll make them fall."

Kou just flipped through his papers, not joining in on the two's mantra. While they continued talking about the future, he interrupted them. "We need another containment camp in Japan."  
Dertah's eyes widened and Ryan stood up, banging his hands on the table in rage. "Another one?!" he shouted. "We already have 5 of our largest camps there!"

Kou gave him a cold stare. "Japan is the home country of many demons. Plus some of Japan's western areas have not chosen to accept the Leadership. The demons have found refuge there but some are stupid enough to try and find their friends out of the area. Patrol has been bringing in more and more each week."

Dertah let out a low hiss. "Then so be it. As long as those freaks of nature are locked up, I don't care if we have to make a hundred camps."

Ryan nodded. "I agree. So another camp shall be built."

Kou flipped through more papers, seeing if anything else needed to be discussed. "You know, you three are using very Hitler-like tactics," a voice stated.

Kou nodded towards the doorway. "Hina."

A girl of average height with auburn hair walked into the room. Dertah and Ryan glared at her. Kou couldn't care less. Then soon the girl, Hina, changed. Smoke went around her and it disappeared to her looking…. Different…. She was wearing a pink corset with black lace and a denim mini-skirt. She had fishnet stocking and pink pumps. Her hair was in the same style as Sailor Moon from the old anime only she also had pink bows in her hair. "Hey Kou-kun," Hina-Nushi said seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a quick hug. Kou didn't move, just sent her a quick death glare when she let go. "What is your business here, Seer?" Dertah spit out through gritted teeth.

Smoke surrounded Hina-Nushi again and out came Hina-Iyashii with her red blouse and pinstripe vest, black shorts, black tights under them, black boots with buckles on them, and her hair in a bun held up by chopsticks. "Someone's in a bad mood," she sneered. "And I'm not a Seer dimwit. I'm a mage mixed with diviner and telepath. So take the stick out of your ass and get an attitude adjustment."

"Why you little…!!!" Dertah started.

Ryan silenced her. "Enough Dertah, don't get started. You know Hina only comes when she has seen something important. Hence why we keep her around instead of sending her to one of the camps. Isn't that right, my dear?"

Smoke surrounded Hina-Iyashii and disappeared to reveal Hina-Otona (A/N I'm done describing her different changes so if you're that curious, go to Cherrie-sama's review and look it up). "Yes. The stars told me something and I also saw something, both things very important."

"Well, tell us!" Dertah shouted.

A small smile graced Hina-Otona's features. "I have seen a rebellion coming, one unlike any other the Leadership has faced. They will be small in numbers but powerful. The rebellion will be led by the one thing you thought you wiped out and the last person you expected for you thought she has been dead for the past year when you took over Northern Japan. The stars tell me that if nothing is done soon, the Leadership will fall and a new era will begin."

All color drained from Dertah's face. Ryan's eyes went wide. The news even made Kou show some emotion, shock etching his features. Smoke surrounded Hina-Otona and out came Hina-Yukai, a wide smile on her face. "Isn't this great? The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the world is an amazing…."  
The shock of what Dertah did sent Hina-Yukai back to normal Hina…… She slapped her. Hina looked at the woman with wide fearful eyes, touching the red spot on her cheek. "Get out of here girl," Dertah hissed out through gritted teeth. "Go to your room and do not come out, you disgusting creature. Dinner will come to you later."

Hina bowed her head and walked out of the room as fast as her feet could carry her. "It is not possible," Kou whispered.

Ryan let out a forced laugh. "What are we so worried about? We took down the Brooklyn rebellion! We took down the German rebellion. Hell we even took down the rebellion of England and France combined! The girl must have misread something."

Dertah collapsed into her seat, showing her age of 41. "Ryan, that girl hasn't been wrong yet."

Ryan roared. "Well we'll just take them down!! We will bring down those disgusting creatures! They will fall! The Leadership will rule and no one will oppose us!!"

Kou gathered up his files and stood up from his seat. "Hina was right."

Dertah and Ryan gave him confused looks. He shrugged; his look blank and cold. "We do sound like Hitler."

He walked out of the room. Ryan let out another booming laugh. Dertah sighed. "Well I should be going to. Send in a couple of calls to the camp in Romania. I need some vampires to slice open and study." And with that, she left.

Ryan started muttered to himself. "Hitler was insane. He killed off other humans. We're just saving our planet from the evils of the supernatural. Yes, the evils of the supernatural."

And he too walked out of the conference room.

**_*In Hina's room*_**

Hina looked at the stars outside her window. "Oh stars, they don't believe me. I hope the rebellion succeeds."

She sat on her bed and petted Nemui, her cat. "Then you and I can see Mom and Dad again. Right Nemmy?"

Nemui let out a long purr. Hina took that as a yes as she became Hina-Chibi. "Yay! We get to see Mama and Daddy again! And Mama's gonna tuck me in at night and sing me lullabies just like she used to before the mean old Leadership came and took them away!"

Nemui lifted his head in a lazy manner, let out a sneeze, then tried to go back to sleep, ignoring the squealing chibi child.

**A/N I write too short of chapters….. Well hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update soon!!! **


End file.
